


Love Is All Around

by tellmealovestory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmealovestory/pseuds/tellmealovestory
Summary: Bucky surprises you on your favorite holiday Valentine's Day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Love Is All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Back at again with another attempt at smut. This was difficult to write because I really, really dislike Valentine's Day, but for some reason I had a lot of inspiration to write this so enjoy!

It was the most wonderful time of the year. No, not Christmas. _Valentine’s Day._ The holiday that celebrated love in every way. It was the perfect holiday for an incurable romantic such as yourself.

Every store front was decked out in shades of reds and pinks and whites. Dark red hearts with white lace trim taped to store front windows, streamers and balloons, giant teddy bears, hallmark cards, romance was alive and well and it wasn’t just the stores.

Everywhere you went you could see happy couples holding hands, sharing kisses in the middle of sidewalks, in stores. It was beautiful and sweet and _heartwarming._

The bakery you worked at was decked out the most. Every cookie was decorated in shades of red or pink and heart shaped. Red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting with little hearts stuck to the top. Heart shaped cakes meant to be shared between lovers piped with pink and red roses, cursive piping with romantic sayings scrolled across the top of each frosting covered cake. Donuts with pink and red and white sprinkles lined the cases.

It was beautiful and wonderful and exciting, but utterly _exhausting._ Valentine’s Day may have been your favorite holiday, but working at the bakery meant one of the busiest times of the year. It seemed as if everyone in New York was coming in to request special made cakes and cookies and pastries for their loved ones. It meant that at the end of the day your feet were sore, your lower back aching, your eyes heavy with the need for sleep. It also meant that you could barely enjoy the holiday that you loved so much. By the time you were done at work it was all you could do to get home, grab something to eat and fall asleep before starting over the next day.

While you loved your job, loved being able to take ingredients from scratch and make them into something beautiful and edible that had people craving more sometimes you wished you could sit back and enjoy the holidays.

It didn’t help that between the holidays keeping you busy at work and your boyfriend an Avenger trying to schedule time to see him was becoming more and more difficult. Sure, sometimes when work was slow he’d stop in to see you which you always loved. And when the two of you had a day off more often than not you could be found with each other. But between the rush at the bakery and the bad guys not having anyone to love them down on Valentine’s Day the two of you weren’t able to spend your favorite day together.

When he had told you he was going to be away on a mission you had been disappointed. It wasn’t his fault. You knew what his job had been and what the risks were when you had started to see him, but you had still been bummed out, you had been looking forward to a nice romantic night in with him. No matter how hard you had tried to hide your disappointment he had seen right through you and had promised to make it up to you, a promise you were looking forward to.

Saying your goodbyes to your coworkers you pushed open the bakery door, listening to the bell jingle overhead as you headed out into the brisk February air of New York. The streets were crowded, couples holding hands, people looking disgruntled at the couples, people shoving and yelling and laughing and taxis and horns honking. After moving to New York the loudness of the city had been jarring, but now you couldn’t imagine being without it. In a strange way all the noise was a comfort to you, it meant you were home.

Tugging your scarf tighter around your neck you glanced up at the darkened sky watching the snowflakes fall. It was pretty and romantic and it made your heart ache knowing that you were about to go home to an empty apartment and spend your favorite holiday by yourself. At least you could comfort yourself with the box of red velvet cupcakes you had brought with you from work and you could comfort yourself with every cheesy romantic movie you could find on the hallmark channel without people making fun of you.

Not making it more than a couple of steps before you heard your phone ringing loudly in your purse you smiled when you saw it was Wanda texting you. The message was brief saying only _come over for a girls night?_ You replied _yes_. It may not have been the romantic night you envisioned, but it was better than being by yourself.

* * *

Something was off as you entered the compound. It was quiet, which wasn’t that unusual when members were away on a mission, but it was still... _weird._

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up and you wondered if you should turn around and leave. What if it was a trap of some sort? Turning around you were about to leave when something caught your eye. Debating if you should go and investigate or leave incase this really was a trap your curiosity got the better of you as you took a tentative step forwards. Grabbing your phone out of your purse _just in case_ your steps were cautious as you moved towards the large kitchen and the piece of paper that was sitting on the middle of the table.

Your heart picked up speed thumping wildly beneath your chest, your hands were sweating and you were sure your phone and box of cupcakes were about to slip from your hand and drop to the floor. This was how you were going to die, by being the idiot who instead of running when something seemed off going towards it instead.

There was still time to turn back, but your feet seemed to move on their own and as you reached the table your heart only raced faster, your eyes widening in confusion as you looked up expecting to see Tony telling you this was some elaborate prank. Your eyes reread the note that told you Wanda had run out to get popcorn and to go to Bucky’s room. Again, the sense of something being _off_ washed over you, but again your curiosity got the better of you.

Your phone rang, the noise invading the quiet of the compound had you jumping, a yelp of surprise falling from your lips as the box of cupcakes crashed to the floor. Wincing at the ruined food you swore you were going to pass out the way your heart was thumping beneath your chest. Looking down at your phone you relaxed slightly for the first time since entering the compound when you saw it was another text from Wanda. Your eyebrows furrowed as you reread the message two, three times, your confusion only mounting as you tried to understand the meaning behind your friends words. _Follow the note, Y/N._

This was getting weird. Could she see you?

“Wanda?” You called, feeling dumb when silence greeted you. “If this is some kind of sick joke Tony set you up to it’s not funny!”

Still nothing but silence. The fear was giving away to anger as you shoved your phone into your purse. Reaching down you grabbed the box of cupcakes not bothering to see the damage you had caused when they had dropped. Your heart was still pounding, warmth of embarrassment and frustration and _anger_ climbing up your neck and cheeks as you stalked towards Bucky’s room. This was ridiculous. You were going to kill Tony. _Slowly_ and _painfully_ you thought.

“This isn’t funny anym-,” you started, your words getting cut off, lodged in the back of your throat. Your eyes widened, your lips parting into an _o_ of shock and surprise when you threw Bucky’s bedroom door open not to find Tony or Wanda or any bad guys, but _Bucky_ standing there.

“Hey, doll,” He said, his lips curling up into a smirk, before laughter tumbled from his lips as you dropped your purse and the box of cupcakes and ran to him, your arms wrapping around his neck. Thanks to his super soldier abilities he caught you easily, his arms wrapping around your waist as he held you tightly to him.

“What are... you’re not supposed to be... Wanda texted me... I don’t understand!” You sputtered, the sight of your boyfriend catching you so off guard you weren’t able to complete a full sentence. Burying your head in his neck you closed your eyes, inhaling the woodsy and leather scent that always seemed to cling to him. The surprise of seeing him, of being in his arms like this was almost too much for you to handle and you could feel tears pooling in your eyes. “Are you really here? This isn’t some joke is it?”

Bucky could hear the quiver in your voice, could feel the salty tears falling from your eyes as they hit his neck. “‘M really here, doll, it’s not a joke,” he murmured, his voice low, his hand coming up to rest on the back of your head.

Pulling back you searched his eyes, part of you still not believing this was real, that he was really standing in front of you like this. Pressing your lips to his you sighed, he tasted like mint. “I don’t understand,” you whispered against his lips.

“You didn’t really think I’d let you celebrate your favorite holiday by yourself did you?” Dropping his hand from the back of your head he brought it up to your face, the pad of his thumb brushing away the few tears that had managed to fall from your eyes.

“But... you had a mission? You said you weren’t going to be back in time? And then Wanda texted? And... _where is everyone, Bucky?_ ” You didn’t mean to bombard him with questions, not when you wanted to kiss him, not when you wanted to tell and show him how _happy_ you were he was here, but you were so confused.

“The mission got done earlier than we expected. I uh... had Natasha and Wanda help me out. Wanted to surprise you,” he said, his words laced with a hint of shyness. “They’re out, it’s just us tonight, doll.”

You opened your mouth, closed it, opened it again as you struggled to comprehend what he was saying. “How long have you been back?” You asked, your eyes narrowing in suspicion. Making a mental note to thank Nat and Wanda for this surprise you pressed your lips against his again. The idea of it only being the two of you tonight sent a thrill through your body.

Bucky avoided your gaze not sure how to tell you the truth and when he felt your lips against his he sighed, kissing you back eagerly, it had been too long since he had done this.

“Bucky... how _long_ have you been back for?” You whispered against his lips, your fingers trailing up and down his neck as you pulled back from the kiss.

“Couple days.”

Dropping your hands from around his neck you stepped out of his embrace as you glared at him. No matter how excited you were to see him, no matter how wonderful this surprise had been you weren’t going to let him off the hook. Not after he had been back for a _couple days_ without saying anything to you.

“Excuse me?”

Bucky flinched at the icy tone of your voice. “Doll, let me explain,” he murmured, his voice velvety soft and when he saw your eyes soften he knew he had you. Taking a step towards to you he reached for your hands, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips when you didn’t pull back. “Wanted to surprise you. I know you’ve been stressed with work and I wanted to do somethin’ special for you tonight. ‘M sorry I didn’t tell you I came back early.”

You wanted to be mad at him, but you couldn’t, not when he had taken the time to go to such extreme lengths to make tonight special for you, not when he had enlisted the help of Wanda and Natasha. “Depending on what you have planned I _might_ forgive you,” you teased, a twinkle in your eye.

“Oh, you’ll forgive me,” he said, his voice lowering causing you to shiver in anticipation.

“You sound awfully sure, Bucky.”

He didn’t say anything, his smirk only growing before he pressed his lips to yours. The kiss started out slow and sweet, but it didn’t take long for him to deepen it. A moan spilled from you and just as you were about to reach out for him he was breaking the kiss.

“Take your coat off and wait here. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Dazed from the kiss it took a minute for his words to break through your fog filled mind and once they did you were left staring at his retreating back, a frown on your face as you wondered not for the first time since arriving what it was he was up to.

Following his instructions you unwound your scarf, unzipped your coat and kicked off your shoes. Folding your coat and scarf you placed them on the back of his couch. Crouching down you picked up your purse setting it by your coat before reaching for the box of cupcakes. Opening it up you frowned. Dropping them had resulted in them tipping onto the sides, large swaths of frosting sticking to the roof of the box. While they didn’t look as nice as when you had packed them they were still edible. Sort of.

“What’s in the box?” Bucky asked, his voice jarring you out of your worries over the dessert.

“Cupcakes.” You didn’t miss the way his eyes lit up or the way his tongue licked his lower lip and you couldn’t help giggling. “Red velvet, but I may have dropped the box. Once or twice.”

“They still look good. You made these?”

Nodding your head you held the box out to him watching as he dragged his finger through the cream cheese frosting that littered the top of the box. You wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to lie, you knew they looked like shit now, but when he brought his finger up to his mouth, his tongue darting out to slowly lick the frosting off any coherent thought left your mind.

“Delicious,” he whispered, his eyes roaming over you. Taking the box from you he placed it on the coffee table in front of his couch before grabbing your hand, interweaving your fingers he led you to the bathroom.

The lights in the bathroom were dimmed making the room appear cozy and romantic. The bathtub was filled to the brim with warm water and bubbles and the thought of Bucky dumping bubbles in there had you smiling. Inhaling you could smell the floral scents of roses and lavenders and a hint of vanilla.

“This is...,” you started, your words failing as your eyes drifted from the inviting bath to Bucky’s soft eyes.

“Use your words, doll,” he teased, his fingers grasping the hem of your shirt as he tugged it off of you, tossing it on the floor.

“This is amazing. I can’t believe you did this for me,” you breathed out, fighting the urge to cover yourself. You hadn’t expected him to be home so early so you had opted for something comfortable instead of sexy which left you in an older pink bra with straps that were always falling down and matching underwear. Bucky didn’t seem to care though because as he tugged your pants down you could hear him whispering about how beautiful you looked.

“Course I did this for you. Why wouldn’t I?” He asked, sounding almost offended at your words as his fingers unclasped your bra, sliding the loose straps down your arms before tossing it to the growing pile of clothes.

Shrugging your shoulders you bite your lower lip. “I don’t know. I guess because nobody has ever done something like this for me before. The most I’ve ever gotten for Valentine’s Day was candy... sometimes flowers. Never a surprise like this.” You gestured towards Bucky and the full bath as your fingers tug at the hem of his shirt. He gets the hint, pulling it from his body as you work on pulling his pants down his legs.

Standing in the bathroom, both of you in your underwear, the lights dimmed, you can’t help staring at him. The way his chest rises and falls with each steady breath he takes, the way his blue grey eyes seem to darken with lust as his gaze flickers between your own eyes and your lips. Standing there watching him you can feel your heart swell with love for him. Part of you is still upset that he’s been back for days without telling you, but standing here you can understand why he did it and you love him for it. _So much._

Telling him without words you step forward closing the small gap of space, your arms wrap around his neck, your lips move over his in a kiss that starts off sweet before you deepen it.

Bucky rested his hands on your hips, a quiet groan tumbling from him when he feels your lips brushing over his. Almost a month without your touch, without your kisses had left him wanting to rip the last of your clothing off. When he saw you walk into his room earlier, saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw him, watched the way you ran to him excitement radiating off your frame he wanted to take you right there. Wants to take you _right now._ It would be so easy, but the way you seemed so _surprised_ that someone would want to make this day, your favorite holiday so special has him melting in his love for you.

He’s never felt this way before. Never felt his heart swell when he sees someone, never had his thoughts consumed with one person and only one person. Never knew he could love someone. For so long after hydra he didn’t think he deserved to be loved, didn’t think he was capable of loving someone. Not after all the pain he had inflicted and caused over the years. Not until he met you did he even begin to realize what love meant.

Before you he never gave a second thought to Valentine’s Day. Sure, he knew about it, who didn’t? It was a day meant for lovers, something he was convinced he’d never get to experience. But now that he has you? Now all he wants to do is celebrate this day with you, celebrate it in a way that will make you never forget how much he loves you. You’ve managed to turn him into someone who didn’t care about this day to someone who wishes it was every day. You’ve turned him into a sap and he’s okay with that.

Sliding his hands from your waist down to the back of your thighs he picks you up easily, smiling into the kiss when he feels your gasp of surprise. Bucky lets out a soft groan when your legs wrap around his waist. Unintentionally grinding into you he groans again, the friction, the skin on skin contact almost too much for him, especially when your teeth are nipping at his bottom lip. He has to keep reminding himself to take this slow, but you’re making it incredibly difficult when all he can hear are your breathy little moans against his lips.

Carrying you into his room he places you gently down in the center of his bed. Your hair is spread out across his pillow, your breathing shallow as your chest rises and falls with each shaky breath. You look so beautiful, so fuckin’ beautiful he thinks as he hovers over you, one hand on your hip, the other resting on the pillow by your head. His lips are on yours, moving across your jaw, your cheek, down your neck. The needy little whines that spill from your swollen lips as he works over your neck has him groaning and grinding his hips in search of some kind of friction.

“Bucky, what about the bath?” You sighed, your head tilting to the side to grant him more access. Tangling your hands in his hair your fingers curl around his dark locks, tugging when he begins to suck on your neck. He parts your legs with his thigh as you grind against him, your back arching at the friction.

Grazing his teeth against your neck lightly he pulls back smirking when he sees the dark bruise he left on you. Trailing his lips lower he presses open mouth kisses down your chest before wrapping his lips around a hardened nipple. Digging his fingers into your hip he moans against your nipple enjoying the way your hands alternate between tugging and threading through his hair. “Later,” he mumbled, his warm, wet mouth moving to your other nipple to give it the same treatment.

Raking your fingers through his hair you let out quiet moan, your hips grinding against his thigh again, rougher this time and you can’t help the small smile that curls up your parted lips when you feel him groaning, the vibrations sending a thrill straight to your core. “I missed you, Bucky. So, so much,” you whined, neediness dripping from your voice, but you don’t care, all you care about is the act of his lips worshiping your body.

“Missed you too, Y/N,” Bucky murmured, pulling his lips away from your nipple as he kisses his way down your stomach. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of your underwear he slowly tugs them down your legs, his darkened lust blown eyes locking on yours as he does so. Tossing your underwear to the floor he dips his head down pressing open mouth kisses along the inside of your right thigh.

He takes his time allowing his lips to get reacquainted with your body. Ignoring your groans of frustration he smirks up at you watching the way your chest rises and falls as his lips move up higher to where you need him the most. His breath is hot as it fans over your soaking core and though he wants nothing more than to dive right in and taste you he simply presses a chaste kiss against your mound as he moves to the inside of your left thigh peppering your warm skin with more open mouthed kisses.

“Bucky... _please_ ,” you begged. Your breathing is heavy and uneven and you don’t know how much longer you can last with his teasing kisses along the insides of your thighs, you need more, you need him to touch you, you need his lips on you. It’s torture and just as you’re about to beg him to do something, to do _anything_ his tongue is diving into your wet folds. You don’t mean to, but your hips thrust up and you want to apologize, but the only sound that comes out of your mouth is an obscenely loud moan and you’re so thankful that the two of you are alone.

The sound of your moans, your breathy gasps, the way his name tumbles from your mouth spurs him on and any pretense of taking this slow, of taking his time with you is forgotten. Setting a punishing pace he slides his tongue in and out of your wet folds, an occasional moan slipping from his mouth as he works over you. The continuous rising motion of your hips as you grind against his face as him smirking. You’re so needy for him, his needy girl. Moving his lips to your clit he alternates between kissing and sucking as he slips a finger into you. Groaning at the way your walls clench around him he easily slips another finger in. You’re so wet and warm and as he grinds his hips against the bed searching for his own form of friction all he can think about is being inside of you.

A month without Bucky made you forget just how talented he was both with his fingers and his mouth. Your eyes are clenched shut, your fingers curled tightly around his locks and for a moment you’re worried about hurting him, but then you feel his long fingers curling against you as his mouth wraps around your clit and any worries you had vanish. “Oh god Bucky don’t stop,” you cried out.

He can’t help chuckling against you at the sound of your needy cries. Slipping a third finger into you he sucks on your clit, groaning when he feels your hands tugging on his hair again. He swears you’re going to pull his hair out by the roots, but, _fuck_ he doesn’t even care right now. You taste so good, so fuckin’ good and he almost regrets not telling you he came home early. His metal hand slides up your stomach, up your chest to cup your breast. Massaging you roughly he tugs on your hardened nipple, smirking when he hears the whines that he pulls from you.

The contrast of his cold metal hand against the warmth of your breast and the way his lips are wrapped around your clit and the way his fingers are curling inside of you _hitting that one spot_ is too much for you. Everything is too much right now and as you clench around his fingers you let out a strangled moan, your back arching off the bed.

“Bucky... Bucky I’m coming,” you moaned, your legs shaking, your heart pounding, a string of incoherent mumbles and whines and moans spilling from your lips as your orgasm wracks your body, your release drenching his fingers and his mouth.

Removing his lips from your clit he keeps his fingers inside of you as he kisses his way back up your body. His fingers curl against you, your walls clenching around him again and he knows it won’t take much to get you to reach your peak again. His hand massages your breast as he slips his fingers out of you slowly, his thumb rubbing circles over your clit as his lips meet yours in a deep kiss.

You can taste yourself on him, but you don’t care as you push your tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. You’re so sensitive and though part of you wants to push his hand away from your clit you can’t, not when his thumb is moving a little faster and it feels so good, so much better than using your own fingers.

“Bucky,” you moaned against his lips, your breath heavy and shallow. Nipping at his lower lip with your teeth you tilt your head back, whining softly.

His lips are everywhere, pressing kisses against your forehead, your cheeks, your nose, your throat, your neck, your ear.

“You gonna come again, doll?” He whispered, his voice raspy, his thumb moving faster. “Come on, be my good girl and come for me. Show me how much you missed me.”

Nodding your head yes his words are all it takes for you to reach your second release of the night. Through the foggy haze of your release you can vaguely hear him murmuring _good girl_ and those two words have you whining again. Guiding his lips back to yours you kiss him deeply.

“You okay?” He asked, his voice soft when he finally pulls back from the kiss.

“More than okay,” you breathed, your fingers hooking in the waistband of his boxers as you tug them down his legs. Chuckling he gets the hint as he pulls them off the rest of the way tossing them to the floor. Even though he’s brought you over the edge twice now you’re needy tonight and all you can think about is having him inside of you.

“Am I forgiven yet, doll?” He asked, his voice teasing as he repositions himself between your legs.

“Maybe.” Hitching your leg around his hip you sigh when you feel his tip pressing against your entrance.

He doesn’t say anything, his words getting stuck in the back of his throat as he pushes into you slowly. All he can think about is how wet and tight and warm you are. Giving you a minute to adjust he watches your face, watches the way your lips part, the way your head tilts back against his pillow, the way you’re fighting to keep your eyes open and on his as he pushes into you before bottoming out. 

The loving look reflected in his eyes as he stares down at you along with his slow pace has you melting underneath him. It’s everything you thought sex on Valentine’s Day should be; romantic and loving. You want nothing more than to keep your gaze locked on his, to keep staring into his eyes for the rest of the night, but as he bottoms out your eyes flutter shut, the pleasure mixed with slight pain too much for you. The stretch is only slightly uncomfortable as you adjust to him, but after a minute you’re more than ready.

“ _Oh_ ,” you sighed.

Licking his bottom lip he continues watching you, mesmerized both by the way you look so beautiful, but also by the quiet sounds of pleasure that you let out. Brushing his lips over yours he reaches for your hands, gently pinning them above your head as he interlaces your fingers together.

“I love you, Y/N,” he murmured, his lips pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth before working them across your jaw and down your neck. His pace is slow, his thrusts even and deep and on any other night the pace would be torture for him, for you too, but you seem more than content to keep things slow and loving and sweet.

“I love you too, Bucky, so much,” you moaned, your head tilting to the side as you gently squeeze his hands.

Though you miss being able to run your fingers through his hair, miss being able to tug on his hair when he presses against that one spot, you like this, it’s sexy and intimate and _perfect._ Hitching your other leg around his hip you moan at the new angle as he’s able to push deeper into you. Arching your back you press your hands up against his whining as he sucks gently on your neck.

_“Don’t stop.”_

Ever so slowly he picks up the pace of his hips, he can feel your walls clenching around him, can feel your breasts pressing against his chest every time you arch your back, can hear your breathing pick up and it takes all his self control not to slam his hips into yours. He presses a final kiss to your neck before moving his lips back over yours. Untangling his metal hand from yours he slowly slips it between your bodies, his thumb rubbing small circles over your clit.

With one hand free you reach up to cup his cheek, the skin beneath your hand is warm and flushed and as your eyes flutter open you offer him a small smile. You know that neither of you are going to last long, not after so long apart and as you stare into his eyes you commit this moment to memory. The way that he’s staring down at you as if you’re the most important thing in his life. The way his lips are parted, the way that his breathing is uneven, the groans that occasionally tumble from those perfect plump lips. The way his thrusts are deep and slow and oh so perfect for a holiday that celebrates love. The way that a light coat of sweat clings to his forehead. The way that your heart feels like it’s going to burst out of your chest from love for him.

“I love you,” you whispered again, your smile growing when you feel his lips brushing over yours. You don’t think you’ll ever tire of saying those words to him, of hearing him say them back to you. Arching your back as he pushes deep into you you whine against his lips. “I’m so close.” 

"I love you too.”

His kisses are sweet. The way he’s rubbing your clit in slow, easy circles, the way his hips have picked up the pace, the way his teeth are nipping at your lower lip before swiping his tongue to ease the slight stinging, the way the bed is gently creaking underneath your rocking bodies and the way the headboard rhythmically bangs against the wall has you coming undone beneath him.

Digging your nails into the back of his neck you break the kiss gasping. His name falls from your lips in a series of breathless chants as your body quivers and shakes beneath his. The pleasure coursing through you is so intense you don’t think you’ll ever climb down from the high.

“Fuck,” Bucky called out pressing his forehead against yours.

His thrusts are sloppy, but between the sound of you chanting his name and the feeling of your walls tightening around him he doesn’t stand a chance. A couple more thrusts and he’s spilling inside of you with a low moan. Giving your hand a gentle squeeze he unlaces your fingers. Removing his thumb from your clit he kisses you softly, once, twice, three times which has you giggling. Worried about hurting you he slowly pulls out of you, taking note of the way you whine at the loss of him.

Unwrapping your legs from around his hips you sigh at the loss of him, it takes you a minute to gather your senses, your mind still foggy. “I think I forgive you now,” you teased, a twinkle in your eyes.

“I figured when you kept chanting my name,” he shot back, his voice playful as he gets up from the bed. Leaning down he presses a soft kiss to your forehead. “Stay here, ‘M gonna go run you that bath.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Letting out a happy sigh you watch as he disappears into the bathroom. Faintly you can hear him moving around, can hear the soft sound of water running and the promise of a hot bath where you can soak your tired muscles has melting into the comfort of his bed allowing your eyes to drift shut for a moment.

You’re not sure how long he’s gone for, but when you hear his footsteps you crack an eye open, a small smile on your lips as you watch him make his way towards you.

“C’mere, doll.” Hooking his hands underneath your knees he picks you up bridal style carrying you into the bathroom as you giggle, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

“You know you could have just said the bath was ready,” you teased.

“And miss the chance to pick you up and hear you laugh?”

Setting you down gently next to the tub you unwrap your arms from his neck watching as he steps into the bath. Extending his hand you accept following his lead as you also step in. The water is hot, the bubbles overflowing and sloshing over the side of the tub landing on the tiled flooring as he lowers himself down into the water. Once again you follow his lead lowering yourself down you sit in between his legs, your back pressed flush against his chest.

The conversation is kept light, the kisses kept sweet and the laughter almost a constant as the two of you bask in each other’s company and the relaxing bath. His movements are slow and loving as he takes extra care to wash you. It isn’t until you start to shiver when the water begins to cool off that he suggests you get out and go back to bed. Helping you out of the tub he wraps you in a soft, fluffy towel drying you off before slipping one of his tee shirts over you. Drying himself off he slips into a pair of boxers.

Though it’s only a short walk back to his room the two of you can’t keep your hands off each other. His hands are on your hips, yours are on his shoulders as he walks you backwards to his room. _I love yous_ are murmured in between sweet kisses and quiet giggles. When your knees hit the edge of his bed he tightens his grip on your hips, his lips pulling back from yours, the loss causing you to sigh.

“Get comfortable, I’ll be back in a minute,” he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips.

Dropping your hands from his shoulders you do as he asked. Settling yourself back into his bed you pull the sheets around you, smiling as you watch him walking back towards you with the box of ruined cupcakes.

“Have I told you how much I love your cupcakes?”

“Have I told you how amazing you are?”

“Once or twice tonight,” he teased. Climbing into bed next to you he places the box of cupcakes on his lap. Picking one up he hands it to you before grabbing one for himself.

“Then have I told you how perfect tonight was? Seriously, Bucky tonight was everything I wanted and more,” you said softly.

“Ya know, doll, the nights not over yet. We still have a couple hours left to celebrate.”

“What’d you have in mind?”

Plucking the cupcake from your hand he tosses it back into the box ignoring your laughter as he places the box on his nightstand. His lips are yours in an instant as he pulls your body on top of his.

It was definitely a perfect Valentine’s Day and you couldn’t wait to see what he had planned for next years celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
